User talk:1steditionman
Please post new threads at the top of my page (last post-first read) Adding 2018 New-Casting Color Variations to the current List I noticed that color variations are not being added to the current 2018 New Castings List. I can recall about 5 or 6 New Casting color variations for the year. Maybe more. I have added a couple in the past to the 2018 New Casting List but they are removed. I wonder if that is the case so I stop adding them. Will they be added some other way in the future? 1steditionman (talk) 17:29, June 22, 2018 (UTC) :I removed them. I think it's confusing when when there are several versions of the same car on the 'New Model' page. I just included the first release. I think I've discussed this before on another talk page where maybe when the year is over someone can make another table underneath specifically for the 2nd and 3rd colours plus zamac or store exclusive colours. --Reeceracing (talk) 21:46, June 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Personally, I think the 'New Model' page should only be for the first release. And subsequent releases (even if they're still in the new model series) should be put on the casting pages. The series pages should be kept as clean and uncluttered as possible, only having the necessary information to that series, then the casting page can be detailed. Because, where do we stop? If start putting all the colours of a car on its series page, do we put wheel variations? Or card variations? If anyone wants to go to all the new model pages from 1995-2018 and re-standardise them, they are free to do so. But this is all my personal opinion, anyone feel free to weigh in. :: :: ::Either way is good. We just click on the link for the new casting and should see all variations of the new casting, and its subsequent recolors. By the way, the 2014 New Casting page is a bit jacked up. I thought Mach5 had already fixed that.1steditionman (talk) 00:23, June 23, 2018 (UTC) ---- Action Packs Hey man. Could you post some pictures of the Apollo Mission and John Glenn action packs for the Action Packs page? One photo of the card and full set, and then an individual photo of each vehicle would be really helpful! --Reeceracing (talk) 06:48, June 21, 2018 (UTC) *Just did. You may start putting them where they go as you see fit. 1steditionman (talk) 19:52, June 21, 2018 (UTC): NASA Space Program Action Packs: https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:Apollo_Mission._Back.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:Apollo_Mission.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:John_Glenn_Action_Pack._Rear.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:John_Glenn_Action_Pack.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sojourner_Mars_Rover_Action_Pack.JPG ---- Other 1995-1998 Action Packs https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:16145_JPL_Sojourner_%26_Mars_Rover.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:16146_Home_Improvement.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:16148_Firefighting.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:16149_Police_Force.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:16153_Construction.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:16154_Undersea_Adventure.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:16155_Racing.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:16156_Surf_Patrol.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:18735_Sky_Search.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:18736_Drag_Racing.JPG ::Great stuff!! Thanks! --Reeceracing (talk) 00:05, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Good edits! Good edits mate! Keep it up. --Reeceracing (talk) 01:10, June 19, 2018 (UTC) *2nded. Mach 5 (talk) 02:31, June 19, 2018 (UTC) *Thank you!1steditionman (talk) 15:16, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Series pages in car category What next? Adding every Category:Lists to Category:Camaro Cars, Category:Mustang Cars etc? You have any idea how messy that will make the Vehicle category pages? Car and vehicle categories are for just that - cars and vehicles - not series or any other pages that are not casting pages. Mach 5 (talk) 17:30, June 6, 2018 (UTC) *Got it. Here's one for you: when you use my talk page: '''New threads go at the top of my page. '''This has been the standard Wikipedia has used for years. '''Observe it on my page. '''As for your "What next?" remark. I asure you there will be more "nexts" as my learning curve improves. Highlight the 80%+ good that I do here. No need to be rude. 1steditionman (talk) 00:07, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Pages' altered tables after adding Photo Galleries I noticed that after adding Photo Galleries to 3 Pages: the 2007 New Models, 2008 New Models, and 2013 New Models, the tables lost their proper format and organization. I am certain I did not mess with any of the Source Code Formatting. I've been very careful to stay away from the coding that constructs the tables. But I am assuming that the messed up tables have to do with the Galleries I added, since it happened to all 3 pages and about the same time. I have looked at the coding and still cannot recognize where the problem lies, so I am staying away from the Source Coding for tables. 1steditionman (talk) 04:25, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :I'm out at the moment so I'll look at the code later, but if you do something that messes up the page, you can always undo it by going to tbe history page, underneath the yellow edit button on the top right, and clicking undo on the edit. --Reeceracing (talk) 04:59, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ::I fixed the pages in question by restoring the last good version, finding your gallery entry and bringing that foward. WHat you did was not caused by simply adding a gallery. If you are using a text editor to work on your edits, that could be the cause... otherwise I couldn't see clearly what you did to mess up the pages so bad. Mach 5 (talk) 14:28, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Picture Coding, you need help You need to go into the source editor to add pictures to pages, you cannot do it in the visual editor. Go into the source editor and scroll down until you find the car you want to add a photo for, then where it says "image not available.jpg|75px" in the double brackets, simply remove the "image not available.jpg" and replace it with your file name. --Reeceracing (talk) 09:43, May 20, 2018 (UTC) : I think I got it this time. I was able to go into the Source Editor (after a hard time trying to find it!) and insert a picture from it. I've been thinking about quitting alltogether. I'm losing the fun, spending a lot of time adding or editing something and knowing you'll all have come and cleanup after me and agravate you all. I really want to follow all guidelines and format rules, It is just not so simple for me to learn by myself, as I don't know anything about code. And I hate to create more unnecessary workload for you all. Thanks for all the help.1steditionman (talk) 11:44, May 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, that is a problem here in my opinion, there is a lack of support and education for newcomers. And being a crowd-sourced effort, everybody who can provide pictures and information are important here. We've all had to learn it ourselves. Sometimes you just have to read the source code to see how it relates to the actual page. To be honest, once you know what different parts of the source code mean, you can just copy and paste from one page to another when creating something, eg the table source code. Hope that encourages you! Reece. --Reeceracing (talk) 12:13, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :: ::I second his sentiment! If you're having trouble, ask! Start on the community page, and if necessary, hit active editor's talk pages! How can you quit if you love Hot Wheels?Mach 5 (talk) 13:06, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Deleting stuff If mistakes get made, all we can do is Mark the page for deletion. See the changes I made. Now we wait for an admin to delete it, which could take years. Mach 5 (talk) 00:05, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Removing messages. Hello. Please do not remove or change messages left by other people. We are only trying to help. --Reeceracing (talk) 23:24, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Classics page You just gonna leave all jacked up like that? Mach 5 (talk) 19:21, April 28, 2018 (UTC) : I'm sorry, where? Please direct me to what you are talking about. I checked my last 5 or 6 edits and I don't see anything "jacked up". I'll continue back-tracking...1steditionman (talk) 19:40, April 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Sorry I missed this. Here are the changes you made. are you seriously saying you don't see the problem with your edit? Do I need to post screen shots of what it looked like before and after? :::Regarding your comments on my talk page, there are too many castings that have changed over the years, some dramatically where the information is no where on the casting page. And I've never seen a standard for how to handle a casting being issued from obviously to different molds, like the no porthole and porthole T-Bird, so I say start in the notes section of each issue and maybe direct to the talk side of the page where full details can be seen or described until the front page can be broken up properly. [[User:Mach 5|Mach 5 (talk) 21:36, May 2, 2018 (UTC) picture coding Please review the page, you edits to the McDonald's page needed fixing. Mach 5 (talk) 14:15, April 17, 2018 (UTC) : Thank you. I am trying to name all my images properly, as per website guidelines, but when the image is posted, the image name remains the default original image name. :Look for the block that says destination file name, after you choose the image from your side, or change the name before uploading. Mach 5 (talk) 18:17, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Trailbuster.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 21:40, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki